Taste of Success (Merciless)
Taste of Success is the fourth event stage in the game where the player can receive a large amount of XP upon completing. Like other XP stages, it consists almost entirely of Black enemies. Battleground The level starts with several Doge Darks, Gory Blacks and Shadow Boxer Ks spawning. Once the player hits the enemy base, Director Kurosawah and Razorback spawn with the aforementioned peons alongside Tackeys and Dark Otters. After 33.3 seconds, a second Razorback will spawn, and a third Razorback appears after another 33.3 seconds. Strategies Kasa Jizo, though a helpful addition, cannot win this battle alone. Almost mandatory is Bombercat, the True Form of Flower Cat. Bombercat is the iCat of anti-Black, with area attacks and a 100% chance of freeze. After the first time you beat the level, if you are confident in your strategy, bring a Treasure Radar and Cat Jobs. With those two items and Prof. Cat Jobs thrown in, you can get around 3 MILLION XP. Strategy 1 '(No Uber, no hypermaxing) from 7 Row 1: Manic Mohawk (20), Manic Eraser (30), Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Bombercat (20) Row 2: Manic Macho Legs (20, though higher levels result in a higher win rate) battle items: Cat Jobs (extra XP), Rich Cat (if you’re using a cat CPU), Cat CPU (optional), DO NOT BRING A SNIPER The point of this strategy is to abuse the enemy limit, using Manic Macho Legs waves to kill Kurosawah before the Tackeys come out. Although you don’t need to hypermax any of these units, you may require a few retries to get your Bombercats lined up to permafreeze the first Razorback. If at any point your Bombercats die and are unable to refreeze the Razorbacks, you will have to pause, shut off the app and try again. You may use some Research Effect combos to allow for a more steady flow of Bombercats, but you may not be able to bring Prof Cat Jobs then. Start the level by using Bombercats to freeze the doge darks and use an MM Legs to kill them. Then just keep spamming everything! If you’re Bombercat line up properly and permafreeze the Razorback, you’ve won! All you need to do is to keep on spamming meatshields, Bombercats and MM Legs until you see a victory screen. There’s is the rare occasion where he bomber stack dies, or the Tackeys come out early, but most of the time it works perfectly. This strategy can be further enhanced by adding Warlock and Pierre (first form preferred) or Bunny and Canard (SECOND FORM ONLY) to your lineup, as they will not kill the razorbacks, allowing you to slowly stack them without any cash drain, so that when you do kill the Razorbacks Kurosawah, you won’t die to any tackeys that decide to show up, as they will quickly demolish the base. If you are doing this strategy without a cat CPU, I do recommend that you bring Awakened Bahamut as he can help to destroy both the razorbacks and the base after Kurosawah has been shockwaves to death, preventing your own demise from tackeys. Of course, Professor cat Jobs is always welcome for the extra XP gain '''Strategy 2 '(No Bomber/No Uber) ''NOTE: Pizza Cat must have maxed wave and slow talents to be able to perform this strategy''''' Row 1: Biohazard + Bony Bone, Dual Erasers Row 2: Can Can Cat (Though not necessary, Speed talents can make it easier to time Can Can so Tackey doesn't hits them), Seafarer Cat, Thaumaturge Cat (Can help to allow high-leveled erasers to tank a Raozrback hit), Rodeo Cat, Pizza Cat Battle Items (optional): Cat CPU, Rich Cat, Cat Jobs, Sniper the Cat Preferred Cannon: Slow Cannon At the beginning, turn off CPU. Use the enemies at the beginning to obtain money, stack Pizza Cats, and level your wallet. Once you have enough money and a high enough wallet level (6 or higher), you should have a good enough Pizza stack to deal with the next wave. Spam everything except the combo units once you hit the base. (CPU can work well for this, but you have the risk that CPU fires the slow cannon at a wrong time, leaving you unable to use it on a crisis) Slow RNG is the main key to control the Razorbacks from crushing your frontlines (which becomes more and more consistent the more Pizzas and Rodeos you stack, and if you're able to keep the peons away from Rodeo's attack, it'll work even better), while Pizza's wave attack can work to kill any Tackey that shows up. However, sometimes your stack can end up running to Kurosawah as Pizza's gargantuan damage (which becomes higher if he makes shockwaves) can kill the Razorbacks too fast for it's own good at levels above 30, but thanks to the research catcombos, re-stacking if that happens becomes a lot easier. Use the slow cannon when your stack fails to slow down Razorback to save yourself from a crisis. Once the Razorback trio is defeated, kill the remaining Tackeys before they start sniping your base and you win. (Since RNG is a factor in this strategy, force closing is recommended if you're about to lose) Though not necessary, a few recommended ubers for this stage are: Imagawa Yoshimoto - A good counter to Tackey, if you can manage to push him into Tackey's blindspot. Gauaranteed weaken makes Tackey less of a threat. Seashore Kai / Immortal Keiji / King Gamereon - Capable of stalling the enemies for some time while dealing high damage to them. Yukimura / Twinstars / Kasa Jizo - Fast, cheap, capable of easily getting into Tackey's blindspot, and with short recharge time, they can help a lot for this level. Though be cautious when deploying them, as too much DPS can lead to the Razorbacks dying too fast and getting everyone to Kurosawah's range. Though they're great for rushing the stage and ending it before the 2nd razorback can even leave the base. Divine Kuu - Capable of both taking and dealing a lot of damage at a reasonable range, though be wary of her long attack animation and massive TBA. Oda Nobunaga: Can perma-freeze the Razorbacks and tank alot of hits from the tackey due to his one KB The vast majority of Anti-Blacks help out in here, excluding the ones with knock back ability, as those will bring everything to Kurosawah's range and kill your whole stack. Trivia *This is the first merciless stage in Battle Cats, the second is part of the Evangelion Collaboration. *Once you beat the stage once, it disappears completely, you need to wait for it to appear again to beat it once more. It is currently one of the only stages that does that, the others being Steel Visage, Forged to Kill, and the Catamin stages Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01155-01.html Category:Event Category:XP Guerrilla Stages